Recently a means for obtaining a visualized image from a given image information based on an electrostatic latent image has been popular and means utilising a magnetic latent image has become more practical than before.
In these processes powdery toner is used to visualize the electrostatic or magnetic latent image by adhesion.
A particularly advantage toner composition for such use comprises, a vinyl resin represented by a styrene-acryl copolymer into which resin particles are mixed additives such as a colorant.
Copied or printed images obtained with the use of toner often have to be stored for a long period of time. For display, the copied or printed material which consists of a toner image formed on a paper support is often kept in a document holder made of resin sheet or laminated on one side or both sides thereof with a resin sheet.
When a toner image is stored in contact with such resin sheet, the toner of the image often adheres to the resin cover and comes off from the paper support when the cover is peeled off thereby injuring the printed or copied material.